Kazuma
Kazuma (兆麻) is one of Bishamonten's Shinki. When he is called by his shinki name, "Chōki", Kazuma transforms into a cherry blossom-shaped earring with the ability to navigate and track others. He is a blessed Regalia. Appearance Kazuma appears to be in his late teens with short brown hair and dark green eyes. He wears a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and is normally seen dressed in his uniform. In his Shinki form, he appears as a cherry blossom-shaped earring. Before becoming a blessed regalia, his shinki form was of a small thorn/nail. Personality Kazuma is a calm, serious, and sensible person. He cares greatly for Vaisravana/Bishamonten, calling her by a pet name, "Veena", as well as his fellow Shinki. He is also shown to be extremely loyal to his master, as well as responsible and trustworthy. He also honors his debts, particularly to Yato, who he begged to slay his fellow shinki to save Bishamonten. He is polite to everyone, regardless of if he is stressed or not. When he was just starting out as a shinki, he was shown to have no talent but is currently a blessed shinki, meaning he is hardworking and his loyalty and care for Veena motivated him to be the best shinki he could. He is a kind person in general and a good teacher, as he willingly teaches Yukine some techniques as his fellow blessed shinki. Despite his serious nature, he is shown to have a comical side, particularly when it comes to his loyalty/crush/mild obsession with Bishamonten. He also enjoys teasing his friends such as Yukine and Yato (writing on Yukine's face during practice and promising Yato a new phone but instead giving him a carrier pigeon). His actions in the past, of ordering Yato to kill Bishamonten's shinki clan, still haunts him as he feels like trash for not telling Bishamonten the truth and for feeling good about her needing him and having to rely on a Nora to save Bishamonten. He is very knowledgeable about his duties as a shinki and about techniques to use as a blessed shinki, despite most likely not having a teacher. He is very analytical of Viina's battle situations and does his best to guide everyone to make sure they can help Viina to the best of their abilities. According to him in chapters 35 and 40, this is because, as he has stated "to be in total control of a situation, you must have confidence in yourself". Despite showing pride in his abilities, he is not arrogant about them and does his best to continue improving himself for Bishamonten's sake. In order not to blight his master, he is shown to suppress his feelings and not feel guilt for his actions, no matter what they be. He tells Yukine this is because if he does not feel guilt for his actions then what he does is not a sin and will not blight his master and that he is imperfect and has regrets but felt he did the right thing and so it was not a sin and doesn't warrant anyone's criticism, something Yukine found to be extreme. His loyalty to Bishamonten can go to extremes as he was willing to slay his fellow shinki to save her, even in the present as he murdered Tsuguha. He also used bind on Yukine to force him to reveal the location of the sorcerer, despite knowing doing so would endanger Yato's health, breaking off his good relationship with Yukine who now considers him an enemy. Relationships Vaisravana/Bishamonten Kazuma cares greatly for his master. He is immensely loyal to her and wishes to protect her. However, he is willing to confront her if necessary, for her own sake or for the sake of his fellow shinki. Vaisravana, in turn, seems to view him as an equal instead of a subordinate, asking him for advice and considering and valuing his opinion. He is also very precious to her because he is one of her blessed shinki. Interestingly enough, the manga hints at some romantic feelings he might have towards his master, from the incredibly interesting background he has on his cellphone to becoming ballistic should said master ever disappear. He is also shown to be protective of her, and goes as far as to kill one of the Shinki to preserve her health. In chapter 38, Yato stole his phone and states how Kazuma has nothing but a hoard of photos of Bishamon. She was deeply hurt and betrayed when she discovered that he had assisted Yato, her enemy. Although it was a normal course of action, she did not excommunicate him; instead, she exiled him. He came back despite his exile upon learning of her fight with Yato being orchestrated by Kuguha and confronted her, hugging her and revealing the truth. He admits he was the one who hired Yato to kill his shinki clan to protect Bishamonten and that Yato was not at fault at all. He also admits he felt he is worthless because after asking Yato to slay the Ma clan, he was going to reveal his treachery to Bishamonten but when she told him she only needed him he felt a sort of happiness hearing that and decided to let her continue hating Yato so she could heal. After learning that he was the one who begged Yato to kill her shinki to save her from being blighted and begged for her forgiveness, she decided to stop his exile and he has since returned by her side. In some ways he is somewhat similar to Bishamonten as he is shown to hate Nora like most characters of the series and as a result hated the idea of having to bow to a Nora to save his master (As Yato's only shinki at the time was Nora) just as how Viina hated Yato because he saved her twice and how she couldn't protect her two shinki clans and had to rely on a no name God to save her. He has also stated on several occassions that she is the only one who can hold his name. The fact that he has so many photos of her, even on his smartphone as mentioned in chapters 38 and 39, heavily implies he has feelings beyond a master and servant and that he holds her in a romantic regard but doesn't act on those feelings, possibly since he feels that would infringe upon their relationship as master and servant, her status as a God in contrast to his lower status as a shinki, and the fact that, as stated in chapter 7 of Noragami Shuushuu the seven gods of luck are not allowed to get themselves involved romantically. Yato Kazuma describes Yato as his "benefactor", saying that he "owes him a debt". He cares for Yato, going so far as to ask Hiyori to look after him. Kazuma once asked Yato to dispose of Vaisravana's old Shinkis, due to them being corrupt to the point of almost killing her. He is greatly indebted to Yato. He also asked Hiyori about Yato's condition due to the action of Yukine thus stating that Yato should slay Yukine. Later, Kazuma went so far as to help Yato in his Purification Ceremony, even though he was Vaisravana's greatest enemy. However, after learning Kuguha was the one behind spreading blight amongst her Shinki and herself in order to kill her and resurrect her and then overthrow her while killing off all of her Shinki whom he deemed useless, Bishamonten helps to save her remaining Shinki and releases Kazuma from exile, desiring instead for him to be her guidepost and mending their relationship. However, both Kazuma and Yato still have a friendly relationship. Kazuma teaches Yukine and Yato often comes over to Bishamonten's house to watch the two practice. Even when Kazuma is deemed an enemy by Yukine, Yato defends him, saying that just as much as Kazuma saw Yato as a benefactor, Yato saw Kazuma as a benefactor. Hiyori Iki Kazuma trusted Hiyori enough to request that she look after Yato, as he did not want to lose his benefactor. Later, Hiyori would recognize him as one of the few Shinki willing to help Yato with his Purification Ceremony. She trusted him enough to call on him on Yato's behalf in the latter time of dire need. He seems to care for her as shown when her soul and he are kidnapped by Kuguha and locked away, he worries about her health since if her soul stays out too long she will die. The two have less interaction afterwards but seem to view each other as friends. When Yukine declared Kazuma an enemy, Hiyori was saddened to see their relationship turn sour and wanted the two to make up. Yukine Kazuma helped with Yukine's ablution and Yukine has been grateful since. He felt bad about exposing Kazuma's helping to save Yato, causing Yato to be blighted due to Yukine's negative feelings. After Yato and Bishamonten let go of their grudges towards each other, starting in chapter 27 Yukine asks Kazuma to become his teacher. Kazuma accepts as the two are both blessed shinki and while he does tease Yukine, Yukine respects him as a teacher and his superior while Kazuma sees him as a worthy ally and friend. However, their relationship starts to turn sour when Yato's father threatens the heavens and after he strikes Tsuguha causing her to regain her memories and fall ill. Kazuma implicitly threatens Yukine to tell him who the sorcerer is but Yukine refuses since Yato will die if the sorcerer does. While Kazuma initially respects this, after Tsuguha turns into an ayakashi, Kazuma forcefully uses Resound on Yukine to tell him where the sorcerer is, causing Yukine to dub him an enemy. Kazuma even considered doing it a second time in chapter 57 (to Kugaha), though Tsuyu prevented it. In chapter 59, when he was frantically looking for Bishamonten, Kazuma asked if they were willing to tell him who the sorcerer is and if not to stay out of his way. History Kazuma is the last of Vaisravana's "old" Shinkis. At one point, (and without Vaisravana's knowledge), he requested that Yato dispose of all of his brethren, as they were corrupt and infecting their master with Blight. Heeding his request, Yato slaughtered all of the Shinki, (with the exception of Kazuma). This left Kazuma as the last survivor of the "Ma Clan". This would also spawn the lifelong hatred Vaisravana would posses for Yato. In his debut, Kazuma is seen speaking to Vaisravana about Yato. Later, he is seen in his Shinki form, tracking Yato and Yukine and navigating for Vaisravana. When Vaisravana catches up to Yato and Yukine in the forest, Kazuma reverts back to his human form, tending to the injured Kuraha, (who was harmed by Yukine). He then stops Vaisravana from pursuing Yato, after Kofuku had opened the Vent with Daikoku , telling her it was too dangerous, and that while she might want to give chase to Yato, he would not allow her to risk harm to her Shinki further. Vaisravana, seeing reason, departed. Before Kazuma fled, he bowed to Yato, then disappeared. Later, when Vaisravana was searching for Yato, and Phantoms who had escaped from the Vent, Kazuma spotted Hiyori Iki. He spoke with her, hiding her from Vaisravana and Kuraha, and voiced his concerns on Yato's deteriorating condition. He mentioned that Yukine would soon have to be dealt with, for his crimes against his master, and asked Hiyori to look after Yato. With her agreement, he departed, but not without warning that, if Yato's Blight spread further, he would die. Hiyori arrived at Vaisravana's temple, in search of Kazuma to help with Yato's Purification Ceremony. He agreed to assist, arriving with her at Kofuku's shop. He, alongside Mayu and Daikoku, began the ceremony. However, halfway through it, as Yato's condition worsened and Yukine began to become more and more corrupt, he urged Yato to break his contract with Yukine, and for Daikoku to kill the Shinki. However, the ceremony was a success, and Kazuma departed soon after. When Vaisravana's own Blight began to spread, due to her neglect of her Shinki, he demanded that all of her Shinki be searched for signs of corruption. Despite this, no signs of such symptoms were discovered, and he later apologized to Kugaha for causing such a disturbance. Later, Yukine arrived at Vaisravana's temple, in search of Suzuha. When Vaisravana spotted him, they soon got into a heated confrontation. Kazuma defended Yukine , and when Vaisravana asked him if the rumors of his involvement in Yato's Purification Ceremony were true, he admitted that they were. Vaisravana, distraught, asked why he had betrayed her for their enemy, to which Kazuma countered that Yato was their "benefactor". Vaisravana attempted to shoot Yukine, but the latter was defended by Kazuma, who created a Boundary between them and his master. Vaisravana nearly excommunicated Kazuma; however, she hesitated, and then exiled him. After being exiled, Kazuma goes to Kofuku's house because it is the only place he knows where to stay. Afterwards, while Kuguha tries to kidnap Hiyori Kazuma intervenes. He tries to use bind on Kuguha but it is ineffective. Abilities *'Boundary' (一線/Issen): Like all Shinki, Kazuma has the ability to create a Boundary, though he struggled with it at first. *'Tracking': Kazuma is exceptionally skilled at tracking people, gods, and their Shinki. He is also a skilled navigator. *'Umbra' (陰固/Inko): Kazuma has the ability to manipulate his surroundings. He was able to make it so that Vaisravana and Kuraha were unable to see Hiyori . *'Restraint' (縛布/Bakufu): Kazuma has the ability to cast a binding restraint on a target with a power equal to or less than his own. This ability appears to take the form of invisible chains. *'Resound' (朗々/Rourou): Kazuma used this spell on Kugaha in an attempt to get him to say who he was working for. He used this on Yato, but found it ineffective. He used this skill again to make Yukine talk unwillingly. However, Yukine was able to break the spell. Spell/Chant/Song: It enables him to cast spells that can be used as a protection or to attack; in the manga he uses this to help Yato in his fight (chapter 65) Trivia *He is the last survivor of the "Ma" clan, Bishamonten's old Shinkis. *Aside from Kazuma, Nora and Yukine are the only other Shinki seen using the Restraint ability. Nora has only used this in the anime though, and it never happened in the manga, at least not yet. *It is implied that Kazuma loves Bishamonten. *Kazuma, along with Bishamonten, sung the song Hanakagari. References ru:Казума Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinki Category:Alive Category:Blessed Regalia